Русская локализация/Галерея
Первый сезон Russian Show Logo.png Второй сезон Ouch!! S2E24 - Russian.png Get your claws off that cake you cur! S2E24 - Russian.png Oh goodness! S2E24 - Russian.png Muhu ha ha! S2E24 - Russian.png Третий сезон Russian 'Developed for Television by Lauren Faust'.png S3E1 Title - Russian.png Russian 'To Be Continued...' Season 3.png Russian 'Previously on My Little Pony' Season 3.png S3E2 Title - Russian.png Russian 'Producer' Credit.png Russian 'Story Editor' Credit.png S3E3 Title - Russian.png Russian 'Supervising Director' 'Co-Director' Credits.png S3E4 Title - Russian.png S3E5 Title - Russian.png S3E6 Title - Russian.png S3E7 Title - Russian.png S3E8 Title - Russian.png S3E9 Title - Russian.png S3E10 Title - Russian.png S3E11 Title - Russian.png S3E12 Title - Russian.png S3E13 Title - Russian.png Четвёртый сезон Russian 'Delevoped for television by Lauren Faust' - Season 4.png S4E1 Title - Russian.png Russian 'To Be Continued'.png S4E2 Title - Russian.png Russian 'Previously on My Little Pony'.png S4E3 Title - Russian.png S4E4 Title - Russian.png S4E5 Title - Russian.png S4E6 Title - Russian.png S4E7 Title - Russian.png S4E8 Title - Russian.png S4E9 Title - Russian.png S4E10 Title - Russian.png S4E11 Title - Russian.png S4E12 Title - Russian.png S4E13 Title - Russian.png S4E14 Title - Russian.png S4E15 Title - Russian.png S4E16 Title - Russian.png S4E17 Title - Russian.png S4E18 Title - Russian.png S4E19 Title - Russian.png S4E20 Title - Russian.png S4E21 Title - Russian.png S4E22 Title - Russian.png S4E23 Title - Russian.png S4E24 Title - Russian.png S4E25 Title - Russian.png S4E26 Title - Russian.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Rainbow Rocks Logo - Russian.png|Только короткометражки. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Hasbro Studios Presents' - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Executive Producer' Credit 1 - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Executive Producer' Credit 2 - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Producers' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Original songs composed by' and 'Score by' Credits - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Written by' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Co-director' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Directed by' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Starring' - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash & Applejack' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Cathy Weseluck as Spike' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer' Credit - Russian.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks 'Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk', 'Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle' & 'Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze' Credits - Russian.png Короткометражки Rainbow Rocks Short 9 Title - Russian.png Rainbow Rocks Short 10 Title - Russian.png Rainbow Rocks Short 11 Title - Russian.png Пятый сезон Russian Show Logo - Season 5.png Russian 'Developed for Television by Lauren Faust' - Season 5.png S5E1 Title - Russian.png Russian 'To Be Continued...' - Season 5.png Russian 'Previously on My Little Pony' - Season 5.png S5E2 Title - Russian.png S5E3 Title - Russian.png S5E4 Title - Russian.png S5E5 Title - Russian.png S5E6 Title - Russian.png S5E7 Title - Russian.png S5E8 Title - Russian.png S5E9 Title - Russian.png S5E10 Title - Russian.png S5E11 Title - Russian.png S5E12 Title - Russian.png S5E13 Title - Russian.png S5E14 Title - Russian.png S5E15 Title - Russian.png S5E16 Title - Russian.png S5E17 Title - Russian.png S5E18 Title - Russian.png S5E19 Title - Russian.png S5E20 Title - Russian.png S5E21 Title - Russian.png S5E22 Title - Russian.png S5E23 Title - Russian.png S5E24 Title - Russian.png S5E25 Title - Russian.png S5E26 Title - Russian.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Friendship Games 'Hasbro Studios presents' - Russian.png Friendship Games Stephen Davis credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Kirsten Newlands and Sarah Wall credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Devon Cody credit - Russian.png Friendship Games 'Friendship Games' - Russian.png Friendship Games Rebecca Dart and Katrina Hadley credit - Russian.png.png Friendship Games Daniel Ingram and William Anderson credit - Russian.png|Ошибка: Ребекка Дарт — не автор песен Friendship Games Josh Haber credit - Russian.png|Ошибка: Джош Хабер — не композитор Friendship Games Ishi Rudell credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Jayson Thiessen credit - Russian.png|Ошибка: Вильям Андерсон — не режиссёр Friendship Games starring credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Tara Strong credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Rebecca Shoichet credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Ashleigh Ball credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Andrea Libman credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Tabitha St. Germain credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Cathy Weseluck credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Iris Quinn credit - Russian.png Friendship Games Welcome Crystal Prep banner - Russian.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash misspells 'hippopotamus' - Russian.png Friendship Games Lemon Zest misspells 'Munchausenism' - Russian.png Friendship Games Applejack misspells 'onomatopoeia' - Russian.png Friendship Games Sugarcoat misspells 'cymotrichous' - Russian.png Friendship Games Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee - Russian.png Friendship Games Indigo Zap misspells 'chauffeur' - Russian.png Friendship Games Rarity misspells 'estuary' - Russian.png Friendship Games Twilight correctly spells 'isosceles' - Russian.png Короткометражки Friendship Games Short 1 Title - Russian.png Friendship Games Short 2 Title - Russian.png Friendship Games Short 3 Title - Russian.png Friendship Games Short 4 Title - Russian.png Friendship Games Short 5 Title - Russian.png Шестой сезон S6E1 Title - Russian.png S6E2 Title - Russian.png S6E3 Title - Russian.png S6E4 Title - Russian.png S6E5 Title - Russian.png S6E6 Title - Russian.png S6E7 Title - Russian.png S6E8 Title - Russian.png S6E9 Title - Russian.png S6E10 Title - Russian.png Категория:My Little Pony